Avonese language
The Avonese language (näm ạvonistor) is a constructed language created by Mohammed for various purposes, among them: for use in fiction; private use and for decoration. The idea for the language came when Mohammed, one day being bored, decided to create his own alphabet to pass the time. When it was completed, he found himself bored yet again, and so decided to create some words with his new alphabet. Avonese was then born and development continued a slow pace for about two months, after which Mohammed stopped working on it. Development resumed once Mohammed entered his third year of high school and chose the creation of a new language for school project. The language is still under development, but most basic grammatical rules have already been finished. Orthography Avonese is written in its own script: the Avonese script, which is written from top to bottom and right to left, with each word being written on a single, continuous line. Vowel are considered line-breakers, as they are written in such a way that the line is diverted to either side, while consonants conform to the line and either originate from it, pointing outwards, or cross it. In many cases, it's both. The language also has a Latin transcription script: A Å Ạ Ä Æ B C Č Ć Ç D Ď Ḋ Đ E Ë F Φ G Ǧ H Ȟ Ħ X I İ J K Q L Ł Ļ M N Ń Ŋ O Ɔ Ö Ø Œ P R Ř Ṙ S Š Ś Ş T Ť Þ Ŧ Ж U Ụ Ü Ů Ш W V Y Z Ž Ź Ϙ Ⱶ a å ạ ä æ b c č ć ç d đ ḋ ð e ë f φ g ǧ h ȟ ħ x ı i j k q l ł ļ m n ń ŋ o ɔ ö ø œ p r ř ṙ s š ś ş t ť þ ŧ ж u ụ ü ů ɯ w v y z ž ź ϙ ⱶ Grammar Avonese is an agglutinative language, emphasizing affixes rather than conjunctions and prepositions, as in the Uralic languages. When Avonese does not conjugate the verb, the meaning is modified by a number of postpositions, similar to Japanese. The grammar system is complex, with nouns able to be affected by no less than 25 cases, which employ both prefixes and suffixes as well as one interfix. The nominative case has two forms, one unmodified form and a modified one: both being applied to a noun being a subject, but the latter one is only used when a subject is in a place in a sentence that is unusual and can lead to confusion. The genitive case is also more complicated than simply adding a suffix: depending on the owner, the ending of the subject's corresponding personal pronoun is used as the suffix for the owned object. For example, "my fish" become "jüłom", "his fish" become "jüłeš" and "our fish" becomes "jüłađ". Nouns must also conform to vowel harmony, the differemce made between Verbs can be conjugated in 42 different ways, including tenses and moods. Like Welsh, Avonese has a negative mood, which in Avonese entails a prefix placed in front of the verb regardless of form, changing its meaning to a negating one. Meaning that when one for example says "I did not swim", it translates to "''Ȟtoạmsıtöm''". Other unusual moods include jussive (which encourages), energetic (which expresses certainty over said action), precative (which requests), generic (which states that something usually is) and hypothetical (which expresses possibility of said action occurring). The imperative, negative and jussive are able to be used in conjunction with the other forms, as they add prefixes to the stem rather them changing the ending of the verb. Adjectives are compared as in other languages, but a formal comparison also exists, doubling the number of forms for one adjective. For example, one can say "great, greater, greatest" in two ways in Avonese: either in informal form "vạǧu, vạǧuźjom, vạǧuźjomtori" or in polite form "vạǧulijạ, vạǧulijạstor, vạǧulijạstorındëri". Notice how the verb only keeps growing larger with each new comparison, rather than change form. Adverbs are also subject to this rule, with "greatly" becoming "vạǧunistor" in informal form and "vạǧunëþqëmin" in polite form. When adverbs are compared, the same endings are added as for adjectives, creating ridiculously long words, making "most greatly" in polite form come out as "vạǧunëþqëminlijạstorındëri". The word orded in Avonese can be a bit confusing, but Avonese usually has a rather uniform SOV (Subject-Object-Verv) word order, much like e.g. Japanese. However, in cases when it does not follow the norm, then suffixes are added to the subject and the objects to mark their role in the sentence, so as not to confuse the reader. Adjectives are most affected by these changes, as the order of adjectives and adverbs shifts between subject/object and verb, the shift marked by the grammatical party "o''" so that confusion does not occur. As an example, such as sentence might look something like this: "If the very small people would more often eat greatly fat fish, they might grow better" becomes "Łɯm muŋfifydy ici vidnistor juł jạgạj vạǧunistor o dɔrdäźjom fạlnamit ạfşűþạjźjom öřkman''". Vocabulary Most words are simply products of Mohammed's imagination. When thinking of a word, he takes the first set of syllables that come to mind, so Avonese can be said to be a language composed of onomatopoeiae. When talking about things outside of the fantasy world in which Avonese is set, Persian loanwords (often corrupted) are used, since in the fantasy world, the Avonese people share the island of Avonia with another people speaking the Persian language, and thus, when talking of things related to our own world, Persian loanwords are used, since it is the closest culturally related language of this world. Almost all country names for example, end with "stan", such as Bulgaria, which becomes Bolgarestan in Avonese. From a fictional point of view, Avonese is related to the Southern Elven languages, such as Lavinthian, a distant cousin. However, due to being separate from the other languages of the family for so long, Avonese has developed into a far different form, constitutiong its own branch within the language family. It is also the Elven language with most Human loanwords in it. Articles in Avonese Točmiff voteȟam New World Order el Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Elven languages